Sight Unseeing
by nicegirl90210
Summary: Visions were a part of Sasuke Uchiha's life since he was born, he never did like that life was not a suprise for him. Although he was shocked once he didn't see a certain someone make his life turn upside down,but still strangely & absolutely beautiful.
1. Prologue

Sight Unseeing

Prologue

Sasuke's POV

'open locker, get books , get to class. open locker, get books, get to class. Open locker, get books……' this is what I thought every single morning, I always do this to distract myself from…..him. I walked down the hallway headed straight to my locker, keeping my head down while counting every step I took. I knew if I looked up I would find him, staring at me with those ocean blue eyes that held so much sadness and confusion, I couldn't bare it to see that, to see _him _like that. He was standing there, looking at me……….I could feel it………I paid no attention and just walked right in front of my locker and started to spin the knob, putting my combination in '32.…..26.……16.…Physics…….Calculus……..History……' I held my books with my left hand and just let them hang there loosely, kept my head down, walked across the hall where he was standing but also where the door to my homeroom was. I knew he was leaning on the wall -since he does this everyday- staring at me, waiting for me…..for us. The door was right next to him and I had no other choice but to go through it. Halfway through the I heard him say faintly, "why….?" the sadness, the confusion, the disappointment in his voice were tearing my heart to pieces. Tears started to form in my eyes. I only managed to speak 4 words, almost in a whisper and these words will change my life forever. "because………I love you……" a tear escape my eye, the bell rang and I could tell that everyone was staring at me, "sasuke-kun are you alright? Are you coming in or….." I heard Kakashi Sensei say, although I had nothing else to say anymore. I just walked in, my head still down. I headed to the fourth row of seats, sat on the third empty seat letting my tears fall freely, I didn't care if everyone was looking at me, I had bigger things to worry about, like waiting for that day to come and end , but I don't want it to even start.


	2. Something There

Chapter 1: Something There

Normal POV

"leave me alone goddamn it!" the younger Uchiha yelled as a swarm of horny fan girls chased after him. Sasuke just kept running for his life, trying to stop himself from turning around and beating the crap out of all those whores 'god don't these girls ever just cool it?!' thought Sasuke as he heard a girl shriek behind him in excitement. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, the Raven stopped in his tracks, he heard what seemed like a stampede of very heavy animals getting closer to him. The Raven turned around, "HEY!" all the girls stopped moving, looking terrified at they're dream sex toy. A huge puff of smoke started flowing in the wind from the girls sudden stop altering the dirt road, "look, I don't want to hurt anyone but…….I don't like any of you alright?" a fan girl somewhere in the back of the mob started crying hysterically. From the faces that sasuke could see, they were all becoming frowns and sniffling sounds started to erupt from the group. They all started crying like babies, sasuke didn't know what to do, what could he do or say that would give him a good excuse to not liking them? 'god, I need a miracle right now' thought the Raven while staring up at the clear blue afternoon sky. Then, he heard it, the voice that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. "HEY! Get. Away. From. My. Boyfriend!" sasuke turned around to look at the source of that menacing voice, it was deep, yet sort of high-pitched at the same time. Some girls cried even harder (if that was possible) as they heard the word 'boyfriend' being directed towards Sasuke Uchiha, they're perfect man.

Sasuke's POV

'What the hell is this guy talking about 'boyfriend'? I'm not g-' my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pair of soft lips covering my mouth. My eyes widened at the action, I was terrified, but I just couldn't get my body to move. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and I could've melted right there. Once my lips were finally free I started to gasp for air, I don't know how long I hadn't been breathing but it felt like an eternity. Warm breath coated the shell of my ear as a deep husky voice whispered something, "just play along and we should be fine" I couldn't move, I just stood there in shock. I was free from the guy's grasp and I heard him shouting again, "didn't you hear me?! He's MY boyfriend! Now scatter! Don't make me do it for you" feet padded the dirt road but the sound started to fade away, Now the only sounds audible were the birds chirping, the breeze traveling and my heart thumping like mad. I finally got my senses and turned my head to look at the guy who had just kissed me, "hey listen I'm sorry about that just now, but it's just that you were going to be known as the biggest jerk ever if I didn't do something" he said with pearly white teeth, "so you HAD to call me your boyfriend?! I'm not even gay you bastard! Now those girls are going to start telling everyone I'm gay!" anger took over my body. Who the fuck does he think he is?! Kissing me randomly like that! "why did you have to kiss me?! Couldn't you just have told them I was boyfriend and NOT kiss me?! Now they have proof that I'm……'gay' 'cause I think one of them had a camera! Fuck!" I started to walk home not even caring about my so-called 'boyfriend'. A hand firmly grabbed my wrist, I twisted around coming face to face with the guy again, and then 'It' happened.

Vision Begins (still Sasuke's POV):

I was walking on a sidewalk holding hands with someone while I looked like a million bucks, so happy and vibrant. It seemed like the afternoon because the sun was having an uncomfortable ache on my skin. It was very hot so I was carrying my uniform jacket with my right hand over my shoulder, my left hand was busy holding someone else's. I couldn't see the other persons face for some reason, we both stopped walking and I turn to look at their face, I could tell I was in love……..the look on my face was amazing……I looked like a baby with candy. Finally I lean in to kiss them and their face comes from hiding……it was the guy that kissed me earlier and I've never been so happy in my life. WHY IS HE MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!

Vision Ends

Sasuke's POV:

I come back from the vision and my sight is all blurry, but once it's back to normal, the first thing I see…….those eyes…….they held so much mystery…"Sasuke'kun….?" I hear him call my name and it sends shivers down my spine, "y-yes…?…..wait, how do you know my name? I don't even know yours" he gives me a smile, and it's the cutest thing in the world. "Uzumaki Naruto is my name and don't worry I havn't been stalking you or anything, I know your name from school I mean your pretty much by every girl in there and they never stop talking about you, let alone your name and once I saw a mob of girls running after some good looking guy yelling 'oh please be mine Sasuke-kun' I figured, 'so this is him' sorry about the whole boyfriend thing again, I just didn't know what else to say" he gave me a chuckle, and another of his toothy grins. "I-it's ok but now when I go back to school and the girls see me with no 'boyfriend' they're going to start to get suspicious and plus I had a vi- I mean……so what are we going to do?" my insides were churning, why did I have that vision? Why now? Why like this? Why him…a guy! My head was getting invaded by questions, but they were soon interrupted by his voice again, "well…..if you're ok with it…..I have no problem with helping you out" I noticed a blush starting to form on his tan colored cheeks. Suddenly he spoke again, "we could 'pretend' to be together, and then 'pretend' to break up one day in front of everybody so they can have proof since they saw it with their own eyes. What do you say? Care to try boyfriend?" he smiled. God I loved his smile. "Why is he so willing to help me? And what is this feeling I keep getting whenever he touches me? That stupid vision has gotten me all worked about some GUY! What is wrong with me?!' I didn't know what to say but I knew I had to say something,"B-but when we do break up everyone's still going to think I'm gay, how am I ever going to get a girl to go out with…..well if I ever do like one…." I don't know why but girls just creep me out, with their hi-pitched voices and flirtatious moods that they never get rid of. Those whores.

Naruto sighed, "well then I guess your going to have to go homo! Hehe, I'm kidding….I'm sorry, I know you're in this position cause of me. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong I'll take the blame for it all. Look on the bright side, you won't have girls chasing after you anymore" he smiled. Goddamn that smile!


	3. And So It Begins

_Chapter 2: And So It Begins_

_Naruto's POV_

'_What am I doing?! Did I seriously just call him my boyfriend?! God. I just didn't know what else to do…..he's just so…..tempting, and I wanted to help him out……but when I……kissed him…….I was in the same state of shock as he was except I got my body to move' I couldn't stop myself from thinking this while walking him home. We held hands just to make it believable that we were together just in case anyone saw us, but I didn't care, His hand was soft and warm; they fit together like two puzzle pieces. I would pull him closer whenever any girls were coming our way, not that I minded…it was nice. We didn't say anything on our way to his house, I guess we were both too busy thinking about what the hell was going on right now, but we did give each other random looks and smiles. He finally speaks, "this is it" he looks toward a door that's only a couple feet above ground, the stairs that led to it were nicely decorated with tiles of flower designs. We walk up the steps, he reaches the door but I stay one step lower. He goes to unlock the door but hesitates with rattling keys in his hand, Sasuke turns around and I see a light pinkish blush creeping up his creamy colored cheeks making the blush very visible. Then,_

_He Kisses Me………_

_Sasuke's POV_

_I kiss him and god it felt amazing, his strong arms wrapping around my waist, his head tilted up to be able to meet my lips. My mind goes haywire and all I can think about is……nothing…..I'm too busy making sure I savor the taste of those lips that are so red and delicious that are just begging to be kissed. My hands get tangled in blond short locks of hair that were hanging from my so-called boyfriends scalp. He pulled me tighter to his warm body and I don't care, the tighter the better. It felt like I was glued to his lips and nothing could break us apart, but like all kisses end, ours had to too. We pull away and look at each other, I could have sworn I saw a hint of lust in those beautiful blue eyes that never looked away from my onyx ones'. "why'd you do that…..no one was coming…..?" He asked, my face got warmer, "I don't know…..I guess…..I…wanted to." I bite my bottom lip and his eyes widen in shock but soon go back to their original size. I stare at the ground a bit embarrassed, not wanting to meet his eyes again. He tilts my chin back to his gaze. He's got me locked on him, I can't look away. He steps up the last step he refused to climb and I receive the roughest kiss I have ever had in my life. All I can do is respond while putting my arms around his neck and his arms once again make their journey around my waist except now they're a bit lower. He backs me up to the glass door that leads to the inside of my house as I whimper. He breaks the kiss by trailing pecks at any piece of flesh he can reach on my neck, his hands start massaging my lower back very softly, I start panting very heavily now while closing my eyes and letting my head rest on the door. "we…(pant)…..we're outside Na-naruto-kun (pant) pe-people might s-ee" I say through ragged breathing. He stops, I don't want him to but we both know he has to. Naruto chuckles at my still very visible blush once we come face to face again. 'After all this, I havn't protested as much as people would expect me to. I Sasuke Uchiha, guy with no feelings for anyone except my mother! And I feel no remorse to what I feel!….I don't even know him…..only his name…..but once we're like this it feels like I've known him forever and I can give him so much trust….I can't help it. With Naruto…..it just feels right. I know I have to say it. I don't care if this makes me gay…..I'm already falling for him and hopefully he feels the same' he knew I was thinking so he let me process what had just happened. "Na-naruto, do yo-" he interrupts me while I'm trying to ask something that will probably change my life forever! "absolutely, of course, certainly, what other word is there to tell you that YES I want to be with you for real?" he smiles and so do I. we stare at each other for a minute, just basking in the presence of one another. He grabs my hand and that jolt of electricity makes its way down my spine again. Now we're staring at each other, I notice that he's a couple inches taller than me and small freckles try to hide under his skin right beneath his eyes. Blond hair hangs loosely over his head, lots of it hanging over his forehead, the evening daylight shines on his sun kissed face and god he looks so sexy. I can't help but smile at myself, "what?" he asks with a smile, "nothing, it's just…I can't believe your making me feel this way after just about 4 hours of knowing each other" I chuckle, "yea well I seem to have that affect on people, they just can't resist me" he winks at me cutely while lifting his head up high and looking all cool, I laugh, "thanks for today, I would'ave been a dead man if it wasn't for you. It's kind of strange the way you saved me though, with its conditions and all, but I would like to know something, what were you doing so 'coincidently' at the same place I was getting chased by those fan girls?" I raise an eyebrow while giving him a curious look. "well, I was walking home since school had just ended and I always like to take the long way. 'Coincidently' those fan girls led you to one of the dirt roads that lead to the path I always walk in and that's when I saw you and….I'm glad I did" he gave me such a romantic look that I wanted to jump him! I blush a little bit and I start to get flustered. _

_He's still holding my hand and it doesn't seem like he'll let it go anytime soon, I don't plan to let him loose either. _

"_M-me too. Do you want to come in or something?" I say timidly, "I would love to but it's getting dark and I think there's something you need to tell your parents" he winks again and I just want to sink low on the floor wanting to stop time, how will I tell my mom __this_? Naruto sees my uneasiness and his smile turns to a frown, "I-I'm sorry, I know it must be hard for you to tell them something like this. I wouldn't know since I don't have any parents" my heart sinks low on my chest, "what? Why? Where are they?" I ask quickly but then realize I shouldn't be by the look on his face, "…I don't know….I'm an orphan and I never got adopted, the orphanage noticed how indepent I was since I always did everything by myself and I never gave up in anything they put me up to. They knew I could survive without them and the day I asked them to leave they said yes, I managed to get a job at Icharaku Ramen and get enough money to rent an apartment, its been 2 years since I've left the orphanage and I've never been happier specially since I've met you, I mean while being there I just felt so much sadness and depression. I saw new kids of every age being added to the list of their new kids which meant their parents didn't want them anymore, I couldn't take it" he finished saying with an expression that I couldn't decipher, a mixture of happiness, sadness, sorrow and…..love. I think I heard a slight crack coming from my chest, and I couldn't help myself but go through a frenzy of feelings as well, "I-I'm so sorry Naruto….." he pulls me in a tight embrace and I hold him as well. 

I sink my face into his neck not wanting to let him see the tears streaming down my face. He looks at me and I don't have enough time to wipe away the river that was streaming down my face, Naruto frowns a bit and starts kissing the tears on my cheeks away, "hey, it's ok, don't worry, I've managed to stay alive this past year, who says I can't for the rest of my life? I don't need my parents, right now all I need is you. I know this may sound crazy but…..I feel like I've known you forever and I've only known you for about 5 hours now" he smiles again, I was so happy to see _him _happy. I manage to smile too and hug him tight again, "you should go, it's getting dark and I don't know how far your apartment is from here." he pulls away and stares at me again, "it's not that far but it's ok, I'll go. I'll see you in school tomorrow ok? Where's your locker?" he says, "it's right outside the cafeteria, you can't miss it" we kiss again and he bids me goodbye. I watch him disappear around the corner and I just stand there letting the evening breeze run through my almost disheveled black hair. Finally I come back to my senses, I unlock the door of my house, open it, close it and lock it behind me, turn on some lights exposing the darkness to vulnerability again. My shoes slip off my feet as I slide down the door, letting myself sit on the rugged floor and lean on the door. I start to wonder what'll happen tomorrow when I see him in school, should we act like we're together or should we lay low for a while? It doesn't matter, either way it's fine with me as long as he's by my side. Once his hand let go of mine, I started to feel empty, once he left, a part of me left. I can't believe I feel this way after just one day! This is so weird, whenever I'm in contact with him in any way my heart starts beating so fast. He has made me happier than I have been in a while. Hopefully….I'm not lying to myself.

I've always been so selfish and uncaring to other people, I have reason though, my bastard father who I never met left my mother, once my older brother was born and that was 26 years ago since now I'm 17 and my brother is supposed to be 26, but no longer will my brother age anymore since he died last year of Hypothermia when we went to The Land Of Snow for his birthday. He was the only one I could actually talk to as a close friend, apart from my mother. I told her everything I told him since he died, she became my new best friend, but how will I tell her I'm….gay? Oh god, another conflict that must be solved. Right now, that doesn't matter at the moment, what matters is that I'm with Naruto and truth is, I've never been happier. After just one day I'm already going crazy.

I stop the conversation with myself and walk to the window's that have our family pictures on the windowpanes, I stare outside to the front of the house, at the direction Naruto walked away in, "And so it begins, my life with you Naruto Uzumaki for who knows how long" I say out loud while smiling. A few seconds later, lights illuminate the driveway and my mother steps out of the SUV walking towards the main door with her purse and nurse uniform on. I walk towards the door and open it before she could. She looks at me lovingly with a smile on her face and her black straight hair on her pale face that always looks like it's never been touched, "hi honey, thanks for opening the door for me" Mikoto Uchiha steps in the house, taking her shoes off before walking any further.

"Hi mom, how are you?" I ask happily, "tired, a patient came in today and was very injured, luckily I had a vision 5 minutes before he entered the emergency room and I got everything prepared before anyone could notice what I was doing, we managed to save his life, he had an immense heart attack that HAS to kill you, but thank the gods I had that vision, he made it, it's a good thing no one asked questions, I just got weirded out looks but that's all" she says while setting her purse by the door and walking towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking through it as if there was buried gold in there. "I'm s exhausted. But anyway, how was your day? And why are you still wearing your school uniform? You usually change when you get home, that must have been hours ago" She finished with a yawn, "my day was very interesting and the reason why I'm still wearing my uniform goes along with how my day was" I smiled to myself and she looked at me curiously with a smirk on her face. "oh? Tell me" I gulp down slowly feeling the blood drain from my face. I have to tell her, it's either sooner or later and I'd rather have her know sooner than have her know from another person than myself. She sat on a stool where the breakfast table was with a bottle of water she took from the fridge, I sit next to her and look at her straight in those black onyx eyes that were very similar to mine. "mom, I need to tell you something"


End file.
